


hold on to these moments, because you never know how long they will last

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Sexual Content, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: Claire nods, knowing that -- from this moment onward -- she will always remember that this was the one she, Claire Beauchamp, fell in love with Frank Randall.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall
Kudos: 21





	hold on to these moments, because you never know how long they will last

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: ...I honestly just wanted to explore this relationship a bit? I used both the first book and some show moments as a groundwork. All feedback appreciated. 
> 
> Warning(s): Bad! writing, present tense, self-beta'd, cuts away before anything interesting happens. Occasional use of italics and brackets. Clunky and stilted dialogue.

* * *

Frank pulls away from her, and Claire spreads underneath the tree that shields them from the boiling heat. She presses a finger against her swollen lips, wishing to hold on to the memory of his kisses – so unlike the poised demeanour he presents to the outside world, filling her with a desire she didn’t believe existed outside of tacky romance novels.

“What are you thinking about?” Frank asks, eyeing her with an amused glint in his eyes. He’s not wearing his glasses, and Claire leans forward to run her hand against his cheek. It’s so easy to be affectionate around him, Claire thinks, and that makes her feel even happier.

She chuckles. “You and …,” she shuffles closer, breathing in the aftershave he uses, “and the things you do to me.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, as if he were analysing an unusually ancient and fascinating artefact. “Please elaborate.” He places a hand on her thigh, just barely covered by her light summer dress. Slowly, but surely he trails his hand up and down – gently taunting her, making her feel even more restless.

“You make me enjoy it – not just the kisses, but the sex as well.” She closes her eyes, allowing herself to focus on the tingling sensation of Frank’s hand; she is more than content for him to draw this out. Because it’s better that way, because it’s so more fun when there’s build up involved.

_(That was one of the first things he taught her when he first made love to her, planting kisses all over her body before entering her.)_

Frank cannot help but laugh. “That would certainly be very upsetting for your past lovers to hear.”

“There were only two, and -“Claire reaches out for Frank and kisses him, claiming his mouth for hers as she runs her tongue against his under lip. He moans into the kiss, and his fingers reach her inner thigh. When he pulls away, they are both flushed and breathing quickly.

“And - well?” Frank traces a finger against the material of her panties, skirting close to where her clit is but never entirely coming into contact. “What were those past dalliances like?”

Claire sighs, knowing that he's hardly jealous - merely asking because he's inquisitive like that. “They were boys – eager and sweet, but that’s about it.” That is all there is to say about her past experiences: summer flings that began as quickly as they ended, leaving no lasting impression on Claire whatsoever. But Frank and the way he touches her --_loves_ _her --_ makes Claire feel _everything_.

“I see,” Frank says and leans down to kiss her, softly this time. When he pulls away, he gives Claire a warm, tender smile. “It’s a shame they were so bland though. I want to rectify that.”

_(He told her, she remembers, how sex should be cherished and enjoyed as it represented a bond that was both intimate and sensuous.)_

He kisses her again before pulling her close. “Please tell me what you want me to do. I want to make sure that you enjoy every moment of us being together.”

Claire nods, knowing that -- from this moment onward -- she will always remember that this was the one she, Claire Beauchamp, fell in love with Frank Randall.


End file.
